


【兔卓】成长(PWP)

by AnnR



Category: TES, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnR/pseuds/AnnR
Summary: 369  x  knight白家浩x卓定n禁和ooc两个小朋友没有快感的初体验对不起，我竟然对tes双子星下手了，我有罪(磕头)。都怪泡芙老师(突然推锅)！她点的！——369打炮不行，打手枪还可以。





	【兔卓】成长(PWP)

——  
放了假，哥哥们该回家的都回家了。本来还有个可以顺路回去的兄弟，自从猫皇搬离基地，白家浩回家的次数就更少了。年轻气盛的小朋友总是希望自己可以在战场上做得更好，把节假日的时间都花在了训练室。不过这次他不是孤单一人，卓定在假期还为结束就提前回到了基地。  
空荡荡的训练室只有他们两个敲打键盘鼠标的声音，到了后半夜，两只小朋友才意识到他们还没有吃晚饭。  
白家浩熟练的把阿姨留下来的包子扔进微波炉里加热，“叮”的一声，他端着热乎乎的晚餐往训练室走，遇上的确实卓定刚关上电脑后眼巴巴的看着他手里的包子的眼神。  
“3皇，给口饭吃呗。”  
“叫声哥就给你吃。”白家浩嘴里塞的满满当当，发出含糊不清的鹅叫。  
卓定歪头思考了一秒：“哥~”  
白家浩差点没被嘴里的包子给噎死，他没想到卓定会为了一口包子这么干脆的妥协。他咳嗽着笑了起来，鹅叫声传满了整个基地。  
卓定还懒懒的躺在电竞椅上撒娇的看着他：“哥，给个包子吃吧，好饿~”  
“艹，k皇你太恶心了吧。”白家浩笑的上气不接下气，扔给了卓定一个包子。

卓定憨憨的笑了起来，但一个包子是满足不了tes基地里的饭量担当的，恰完一个包子后，卓定又盯上了白家浩手里的其他包子。  
“ ……”白家浩纵使有万般不情愿，也不能饿着自己的好兄弟，队伍的唯一中单呀。不过他还是觉得自己的包子不能就这么白白的喂了中单。  
“给你可以，你得拿东西跟我换。”流氓兔的眼睛转了转，还是觉得自己不能做亏本买卖，今天他必须从卓定身上捞回点什么。  
“我带你上分啊？”卓定的反应倒也不慢，很快就提出了一个弟中弟无法拒绝的条件。  
白家浩犹豫了，他先是点点头，思考片刻又把头摇的像拨浪鼓。“不行……分我要自己上。”他抬起头看着把整个自己缩在电竞椅上的卓定，蜷起腿小小的一只，明明吃的比自己多却偏偏不长肉，最小码的队服穿身上都显得宽大。  
“我上你啊？”他没多想，脱口而出，刚意识到自己说了什么的弟中弟慌了神，基地里都是年龄差不多的男孩，开开玩笑说说黄段子都是常有的事儿，但唯独卓定，尽管不是最小的弟弟，大家在他面前说话时总会顾及一些。  
白家浩慌忙把手里的包子递过去，就当是补偿自己刚才那个过分了的玩笑。  
“对不起，我真的没那个意思……”  
卓定的脸色刚开始还算正常，听了白家浩的道歉后反而肉眼可见的失落了起来。他没有去接白家浩递过来的包子，只是委屈巴巴的抱紧了膝盖。“我又不是小孩子了。”  
白家浩愣住了，递包子的手僵在半空。  
卓定像是下定决心了一样，伸手抢过弟中弟手中的包子咬了一大口，“白家浩，我们上床吧。”

空荡荡的基地为他们提供了良好的环境，一路从楼下的训练室打闹到寝室，关了门，这个小空间就只属于他们两个了。  
之前也不是没有“坦诚相见”过，毕竟也是一起住了一年多的室友了，但进屋关门，卓定本来打算脱衣服的手停了下来。  
“怎么办3皇，有点尴尬啊。”卓定不好意思的笑着挠了挠头，白家浩倒是自然多了，装出一副很懂的样子主动凑过去和卓定接吻。  
被吓了一跳的卓定弟弟把手横在胸前去挡，想起毕竟也是自己提议的又尴尬的放下。鬼知道白家浩有没有和别人接过吻，他的舌头灵活的挤进卓定的唇瓣，撬开他的牙冠，骚扰这藏在口腔中的舌头。卓定被他亲的乱了呼吸，丝毫没有主动权任由白家浩在自己嘴里攻城略地。  
他终于气喘吁吁的推开白家浩的时候，才发现那人也没能稳住呼吸。  
卓定突然就笑了起来，喘着气说道：“原来你也是第一次。”  
白家浩笑着去抓卓定的腰，卓定笑着躲闪，小腿撞在床沿，重心不稳的向后倒去，还伸手拉下了白家浩。  
两个小可爱一起滚到床上的时候都已经笑疯了。  
卓定两条纤细交叠在胸前，半推半就的挡在自己和白家浩中间，白家浩的小胖手已经撩起了挂在卓定身上宽松的队服，去挠他没多少肉的腰。中单弟弟总是喜欢穿队服，可能是因为能分得清正反，不至于在直播的时候穿反衣服而被观众们嘲笑。  
卓定被白家浩按在床上，弟中弟作乱的手让他笑的喘不过气，只能向弟中弟求饶。小孩子吃软不吃硬，白家浩很快就放过了卓定细的可怜的腰。  
他们气喘吁吁的并肩躺在床上，没开灯，周围高楼的灯光从没有拉紧的窗帘中照入，攀上他们的床。基地里太安静了，只有他们俩逐渐平稳的呼吸和窗外花坛中的虫鸣。

“做吧，3皇。”卓定侧过身看着白家浩，伸手拉住弟中弟胖乎乎软绵绵的手指，带了讨好似的捏了捏。  
白家浩歪过头看卓定，他最多只是看过一些小电影，结果发现真正躺到床上了完全就是另一码事，两个弟弟躺在一起害羞的连看彼此一眼都不敢。  
最终还是心底里的好奇站了上风，白家浩翻身对上卓定的眼睛，他试探着伸过头去接吻，带了几分温柔的爱意，和刚才争强好胜的侵略完全不同。卓定也伸长了脖子回应，闭上眼，感受到白家浩的手重新摸上了他的腰，这次完全没有再欺负他。只是温柔的轻抚着，顺手把他身上的队服向上推去。  
卓定抬起手臂配合着白家浩的动作，任由弟中弟脱下他的队服扔在床尾。他也照猫画虎的去扒弟中弟的衣服。  
“3皇，你咋这么胖呢？”卓定用手揉着白家浩肉嘟嘟的肚子，手感真的很好，反观自己可怜的只剩下一身的骨头。  
白家浩笑嘻嘻的捏他的瘦脸，“你要吗？我给你点啊？”  
卓定摇头，长肉这种事儿还得看体质。整个基地一个桌吃饭，到最后也没几个正常体型的，胖的也不多，那几个怎么都喂不胖的让做饭阿姨操碎了心。  
白家浩拉他裤子的手把他从跑神中带了回来，“你自己脱还是我帮你？”  
卓定从床上撑起身子，开始慢条斯理的脱裤子。  
在脱内裤的时候他犹豫了。  
“一定要脱吗？”  
“不然呢？k皇，你这样我怎么操你啊。”白家浩苦笑不得。  
又不是没坦诚相见过，但两个弟弟还是红了脸，他们从来没想过两个人要这么“坦诚”。  
白家浩也觉得有点不好意思，拉过被子盖在两个人身上。看不见身体只有两个毛茸茸的小脑袋凑在一起密谋着什么坏事。这样终于好多了，两个人手忙脚乱的把自己脱光，被子下的小朋友先是把手指勾在了一起。  
卓定憨憨的笑了起来。  
“别笑啊。”白家浩真的害羞了，抱怨的去推卓定，碰倒一丝不挂的身子的时候连他自己都愣住了。

最后还是他主动吧卓定搂在了怀里。  
卓定很软，尽管他瘦的只有一副骨架，但可爱的中单连骨头都是软的。拉着胳膊打开缩成一团的身体，软软的卓定就会主动的往你身上贴，却又在真正没有隔阂的接触时带了一丝羞涩的想躲开。  
再近一点，白家浩用膝盖顶开卓定两条缩在一起的腿，抱着他的手也顺势下滑，顽皮的揉了揉卓定两团没多少肉的屁股。卓定猛的颤抖了一下，头顶抵在白家浩的肩膀上脸埋进了被子里。  
胖胖的手指伸进后穴的时候白家浩清晰的感受到了自己肩膀上小脑袋的颤抖，轻微的移动就能带出一阵难耐的喘息。  
初次被入侵的后穴狭小而又敏感，紧紧是一根手指就被撕裂感折磨的不行。咬紧了牙才勉强憋住了呻吟。但无法控制的呼吸和不住地颤抖完全暴露了卓定的不适。  
白家浩被他压抑着的喘息弄的起了点反应，说真的，这种趴在你怀里的压抑比那种隔着屏幕看小电影听着那些故意夸张的床叫让人有感觉的多。  
他像安抚受惊的小动物一样拍拍卓定的背，“放松，k皇你这样我可没法动啊。”  
白家浩可没多少耐心，挤入两根手指，在卓定的后穴草草的转了几圈，感觉差不多就抽了出来，开始撸动自己的性器。  
卓定喘着气趴在床上，汗水已经打湿了他的头发，手指无意识的拉紧床单，用力过度的关节微微泛白。脸上带着红晕被汗水和泪水打湿，看起来可怜兮兮的让人忍不住心疼。  
白家浩把中单纤细的腰搂在怀里，性器就这么抵在了卓定的股沟。卓定怕了，紧紧握住了白家浩握着他的腰的手，还有从后穴中带出来的属于他的液体。  
性器顶端已经挤进了臀瓣，卓定紧张的浑身都在颤抖。“不做了好不好？”他真的怕了，想要逃开却终究没能抵抗的住比他胖了一圈的弟中弟，圈着他的腰从新把他按回怀里。挺立的性器在他的股沟中摩擦。  
“k皇，我都这样了，你不能说走就走啊？”  
性器进入的时候卓定没忍住叫出了声，太疼了，没有被充分扩张的后穴根本没有做好被入侵的准备，卓定整个人因为痛感而缩在了白家浩的怀里。白家浩也被他夹的难受，从未被使用的后穴抗拒着妄想把入侵者推出，连动一下都十分艰难。  
没有润滑剂，他们两个谁会准备这种东西啊？两个弟弟头脑一热就滚上了床，才发现他们什么都没有准备好。没办法，他们只能自己去探索了。  
他们就以这样尴尬的姿势在床上躺了好久，适应了性器的后穴终于开始分泌肠液，得到润滑的通道终于松动了一丝。感受到怀中人的放松，白家浩终于稍微向后移动着撤回了一点点性器。后穴内壁被冠状头碾压产生的刺激让卓定慌忙捂住了嘴，尽管现在基地只属于他们两个。  
得到缓和的白家浩开始慢慢抽插，一半是原始的欲望，一半是跟着看过的小电影学习的，没有任何技巧。  
疼痛远远大于快感，卓定的手被白家浩从他的嘴里抢下来的时候已经多了一排鲜红的牙印。他拉过中单的手，舌头轻轻舔了舔那一排印子，淡淡的血腥味爬上了他的舌尖。  
看着卓定在自己怀里不住的颤抖，疼痛被憋在喉咙里只剩下了难受压抑的咕哝。白家浩自己也不好受，性器被紧紧夹住，每一次后退和插入都使他痛的要命。  
终于还是退了出来，两个人同时松了一大口气。

但问题还没有得到解决，白家浩的性器没有得到释放，卓定也因为刚才后穴的刺激有了抬头的趋势。他们两个又换成了面对面的姿势，两人的性器被白家浩握在手里来回揉捻撸动。最后两个人终于同步射了出来。

两个光溜溜的小朋友肩并肩躺在床上，谁也没有力气开口说些什么。第一次的经历并不算愉快，但时间还长，他们还年轻。


End file.
